stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser
Bowser is the King of the Koopas. He is Mario and Luigi's arch-nemesis, one of Ganondorf's henchmen, and Kamek's boss. Bowser joined the Legion of Villains when he was promised control of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was the main antagonist of Season One, the tertiary antagonist of The Movie, and the secondary antagonist of Season Five. Biography Background Bowser is the King of the Koopas and has been for many years. It is unknown exactly when he was enlisted by Ganon, but it can be presumed that it was many years before Mario and Luigi were born. Subsequently, Bowser viewed the discovery of the two descendants of Merlin and Nox Decious as a threat to him. Bowser met with Decious at his hideout in the Real World to discuss this. Decious expressed his intent to destroy the plane on which the family was taking a vacation, but Bowser put his faith in his henchman Kamek to see to it that the plane was destroyed. Kamek succeeded, but luckily, Merlin was able to rescue the two children from the explosion and teleport them to Yoshi's Island. Kamek managed to kidnap one of the children, but the other one ended up in Yoshi's possession. The dinosaur was able to rescue both children and bring them to Merlin. When Mario and Luigi ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser made it his goal to destroy them. He took to constantly kidnapping Peach and making the duo go through several levels in his castles to save her. After many years of this, the Mario Brothers chose to take a vacation back in the Real World and have fun while ignoring Bowser's constant letters begging Mario and Luigi to return. Season One Throughout the season, Bowser constantly sends letters to Mario and Luigi, telling them to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom because he is extremely stressed out bored without them. His first letter said that he had once again captured Princess Peach and took over the Mushroom Kingdom and he tells Mario and Luigi that there is nothing they can do to stop him and proceeds to laugh evilly. Bowser also sent his henchman Wario to the Real World to bring Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom by force in case they refused and commanded him to fight them if that was the case. Later in the season, Bowser sent his other henchman Waluigi to assist his brother Wario since he hadn't captured Mario and Luigi yet. In "Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown," King Bowser hires FedEx to prevent UPS from delivering a package to Mario and Luigi. Once FedEx fails, Bowser says that he will come after him. Later, he tells Wario and Waluigi to defeat Mario and Luigi, as well as informing FedEx that he won't kill him if he assists them. Season Two ]] When Wario returns to Bowser's hideout to seek forgiveness for once again failing to bring Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom, he screams at Wario and immediately fires him, having become tired of hearing about his constant failures. Later on, it is revealed that Bowser brought Nox Decious back to life and teamed up with Ganon. Soon, Decious reveals to Mario that Bowser works for him. ''Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie Act I Once again, Bowser sends a letter to Mario and Luigi, asking them to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom. After the brothers refuse again, Bowser says that since they won't come to him, he'll come to ''them. At his hideout, King Bowser tells Kamek to cast a spell on him that will make him look like an average human being. Kamek does so and Bowser comes out of his hideout with a human appearance. Unfortunately, the spell didn't give Bowser the ability to speak English. However, Kamek had thought ahead and has bought the Koopa king a DVD before coming to the site called Hooked on Phonics, which he guarantees will teach Bowser how to speak proper English in 3 weeks or less. The Koopa king then runs off with Kamek to learn how to do so. Later, Kamek is trying to teach Bowser the English language by using Hooked on Phonics. Despite having some difficulty, Kamek decides that his boss is ready to start watching Sesame Street. Despite having some difficulties, Bowser is finally able to speak fluent English and confronts Mario and Luigi shortly after they leave the printer shop. However, before they get a chance to fight, Ash stupidly mistakes Bowser for a Pokémon and throws a Pikachu at him, which distracts him long enough for Mario and Luigi to slip away unnoticed. King Bowser schedules a battle with the Mario Brothers, but he is actually 5 minutes late due to his faulty watch. He asks Kamek to buy him a new one; but they are stopped from doing so when an evil sentient lawn mower attacks Mario and Luigi and chases them off. In a rage, Bowser suddenly starts growling out of anger, at the cost of losing his ability to speak English. Act II Later on, Bowser is seen battling Mario. During the battle, Mario launches a fireball at him, which makes ]]Bowser surrender. The Koopa king calls Kamek (who was battling Luigi) and they retreat so they can get ready for the next battle. On the way to his hideout, Kamek eats some prunes, which makes him have diarrhea. As King Bowser waits for Kamek, the Darkness appears. He questions why Bowser helped Nox Decious to destroy the Real World and the Koopa king reveals that if the Real World was destroyed, Mario and Luigi would have to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Darkness then gives Bowser two options: He can join him to create an evil world or he can go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser says that the Darkness' plan is beyond evil and leaves, telling Kamek to meet him at the portal when he is done. Eventually, King Bowser and Kamek meet at his hideout. He tells Kamek how happy he is to leave the Real World and return to his minions. However, before they leave, Bowser notices that Teddy is missing. Kamek reveals that he accidentally incinerated Teddy because Teddy happened to be in the building that Bowser told him to incinerate. The Koopa king tells Kamek that he will be punished until he buys him a new bear. Then they use the portal and leave the Real World. Season Five Bowser returns to the Real World to join Ganon's army. Kamek also uses a spell to make Bowser taller than last time so he can tower over and defea Mario and Luigi. He then ask Kamek if he gotten a new Teddy, to which he replies no; so Bowser sends Kamek to do so. Later, Bowser meets Luigi, only to wind up arguing with him about his plans for the Mushroom Kingdom. He then summons ninjas to fight Luigi (and later, Donkey Kong and Ness). King Bowser overlooks the fight, then leaves after the ninjas are defeated. He then asks Ganon about the placement of ninjas in the Mushroom Kingdom, which he replies that Bowser will have to wait. He, along with the other members of the Legion of Villains who are waiting for Mario and the others to come to them, get tired of waiting and start to question the plan. However, they do arrive and Bowser makes fun of Luigi again for being a sidekick. He and Luigi then have a staredown before their battle begins. Bowser and Luigi fight hand-to-hand in the battle, ending with Bowser overpowering him and laughing triumphantly. for still not buying him a new bear]] Bowser meets with Kamek by his old hideout. Kamek reports his failure at getting Bowser a new bear. However, the Koopa king disregards this, believing that he'll have won the war by the time that Kamek does, now treating Kamek much more violently. Bowser instructs Kamek to wait by the portal until he returns, which he claims will be after the war is over. Despite this, it is apparent by King Bowser's behavior towards Kamek that his confidence in their victory is wavering, having lost so many League members. Later, he denies Nox Decious' proposal for him to join his plot to take down the Darkness since he is loyal to Ganon. He then promises to keep the attack a secret and informs Decious about them having to meet up with Ganon. Bowser then at the meeting states that they have lost 3 members while Decious points that they are the strongest. However, Ganon explains that the loss of them was really part of his plan, and decides to explain to them two basics; when Bowser asks about the second basic part of the plan, Ganon states that it will be revealed soon. Bowser later meets with Ganon again, asking him what the second part of the plan is. Ganon explains to Bowser that he knows about Decious plot to take down the Darkness and instructs Bowser to fight and kill Luigi while the others are busy fighting ninjas. Bowser obeys and leaves for the southern field, where Ganon says that Luigi will meet him. As Ganondorf predicted, Luigi confronts King Bowser at the field. Neither of them refuse to let the other run away during battling Bowser]]this fight, not stopping until one of them is beaten. After a conversation, the two begin their fight. Bowser uses his fire breath and superior strength to gain the upper hand against Luigi and is even capable of blocking one of his fireballs. Eventually, Bowser is pinned down and wrestles on the ground with Luigi, hitting him in the face with his fire breath to force him off. Bowser stands over Luigi, declaring his victory, but a determined Luigi rises. The two face off in a battle of strength, when King Bowser begins to charge his fire breath again. However, before he can fire it, Luigi closes Bowser's mouth, making the fire burst in his mouth and knock him down. Luigi orders King Bowser to go back to his castle or else he will kill him, so the Koopa king grudgingly agrees. Closure In the ending montage, Bowser is shown trudging back to his hideout and returning to the Mushroom Kingdom with Kamek through the portal there. Personality Bowser has a bit of a childish personality, kidnapping Princess Peach like it is a game and then getting angry and throwing tantrums when Mario and Luigi don't save her and instead go on vacation. Without the Mario Brothers, his personality turns to a desperate side, showing that he needs Mario and Luigi to keep him from being bored to death. Bowser can get extremely angry and violent-tempered easily and doesn't like it when his henchmen or employees (such as Wario and Waluigi) fail him. Despite his evil nature, he has shown to have morals as he refused to join the Darkness because his plans were beyond evil, though this didn't stop him from joining Ganon, who was even more evil than the Darkness. Abilities / Skills Bowser has the ability to breathe fire and is exceptionally strong, even in his human form. He is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, taking down Luigi with little difficulty. Trivia * In Season Five, Bowser is played by Austin Stevenson due to Josh Kling being unavailable since he moved sometime after The Movie. * Ash mistook Bowser for a Pokémon in "Act I Part 2," even though Bowser looked like a human being (due to being transformed by Kamek). This may be because of Bowser's look as a human. * At the beginning of Season Four, Mario's dream claims that his address is 78910 Volcanic Highway, Bowser's Lair, Mushroom Kingdom. * During Bowser's opening appearance in "Act 1 Part 1," part of the fireworks backfired and went in his eye. This can be seen in the bloopers. * In "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!", King Bowser stated in a letter that he ate a Goomba. Mario then says, "Imagine being in Bowser's digestive system!". A year and a half after the episode was released, Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story was released; the majority of Mario and Luigi's role in the game takes place inside Bowser's body. * Bowser is the only main antagonist in the series to survive. * In the series finale, King Bowser is played by Austin Stevenson, but Rich Alvarez did the voice for the scenes where Bowser didn't have his speaking abilities yet. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:The League of Bad Guys